Waiting
by SkyeStorm
Summary: "I was waiting. He always came back. Always. Every fight we'd had. He'd come back, and we would comfort each other. I was waiting for him to come back. But this time, I had gone too far. Would he really come back and love me like before?" ONESHOT. Harry/Ginny and hints of Harry/Cho. Please please please read and review!


**Disclaimer: **In this story I only own Ryan, Jessie and Abby.

**Author's Note:** Just a oneshot I had on my mind for ages. I decided to post it and be done asap, not going over it much, so sorry if its rubbish!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Waiting:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"GINNY! GET DOWN HERE _NOW_!"

I sighed. I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror, straightened my skirt, ran my hands through my wavy red hair, and put on some glossy red lipstick. Then I casually stepped down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen.

"What is it, darling?" I asked Harry sweetly, faking surprise. I rolled my eyes at his turned back.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." He hissed, spinning round and stalking towards me.

"Yes? What is it? Did I do something?" I said innocently.

"You spend WAY too much time shopping. Have you seen the amount in the bank recently?"

I chose not to reply.

"You have spent over 1,000 galleons. On shoes. And over 2,000 on clothes. You bought a bloody dress that cost over 500!"

Again, I didn't reply.

"But of course, you wouldn't care." He continued. "You just sit there all day, doing nothing at all but shop. You don't even clean the house or cook dinner! You leave them for me to do, after I am at work all day. Working to get money and put a roof over your head. But you don't care! You go out and spend all the money for clothes and shoes you don't need!"

I stiffened slightly, but tried not to show it. But his next words made me angry.

"You seem to think I'm made of money!" He yelled. "Do you? You do. You do think I'm made of money. That's the only reason you're with me."

And then I started shouting back. "You ought to be! The amount of time you spend working ... the kids and I never see you!"

"Well maybe that's what I want!" He shot back.

"Well, maybe that's what _I _want!" I glared at him.

"Fine. I'll just go then, shall I?" he asked bitterly.

"If that's what you want." I shrugged, turning my back on him. I heard silence, then soft footsteps. And then a door slammed.

I expected him to turn around. To come back, and apologise, and beg for forgiveness. After all, that's what he always did.

I waited ten minutes. Thirty. One hour. Two hours. But he didn't come back.

I waited all that night. And the next day, and many more days.

Weeks passed, and I was still waiting. I cried myself to sleep every night, wanting him to come back. Of course, the kids didn't know. They still worried about me.

I realised I loved him. I was sorry. I hadn't gone out since he had left.

I was waiting. He always came back. Always. Every fight we'd had. He'd come back, and we would comfort each other.

After six months, I heard a knock on the door.

I went to get it, and gasped when I saw who it was.

His messy black hair was still the same. His green eyes still sparkled. He had the same glasses. The same awkward smile, the same skinny frame.

I ran over to him, and hugged him, breathing in the familiar scent. After a few seconds, I felt him hug me back.

I stepped away. "You're back?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded awkwardly. "I was wondering..."

"Yes, I'll take you back!" I cried.

He looked more awkward than ever. "Um, can we talk about this inside please?"

I nodded in confusion, and led him inside. "Sorry, I must be a mess..." I trailed off.

"No, its fine."

"Cup of tea?" I offered him.

"Sure. Milk-"

"One sugar. I remember." I smiled at him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After I had made the tea, we settled down in the living room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Um... you see, I was wondering. We never got a divorce." He said.

"Yes? That's good... right?"

"Um... you see, I met someone else."

Silence filled the room. My eyes filled with tears but I brushed them away.

"So you want a divorce?"

He nodded quietly.

"Oh. And custody of the kids?"

"That'd be ... good."

I called the kids down from their rooms. They came downstairs and gasped with delight when they saw Harry. They all piled on him, giving him hugs and kisses.

"Children, listen. We need to tell you something. Your father and I are getting a divorce."

Again, it was silent. Until six year old Jessica started crying.

"Mummy, mummy! No! I want daddy here!"

"Shh, don't worry Jessie! You still will see him lots."

Ten-year old Ryan stayed silent.

"Ry? What is it?" I asked him.

"Can't you just get along?" He broke out, and I gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry. We can't. We both love you very much, so we'll make this as easy as we can on you."

"But you don't love each other?" He asked sadly.

I looked at Harry. He looked at me. We both looked at Ryan, and shook our heads. He stormed up to his room, and Jess ran after him. Three-year-old Abby just looked at us and giggled, not fully understanding.

It was a horrible day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next evening, Harry and I were sat trying to work out the plans for the divorce. We weren't really getting anywhere.

"Harry?" I asked suddenly. "Who did you meet?"

"Cho Chang."

"Oh." I replied, heart sinking. "Why did you leave, and why didn't you come back? What happened?"

He paused in his writing. I could tell he was thinking.

"I can't explain it." He said finally. "One day, I'll tell you. One day."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A month later, the divorce was done with. I had custody of the kids, and every other weekend they stayed with Harry and Cho. Also for one week in every holiday.

Cho was also pregnant, and she and Harry were engaged.

I still hadn't met anybody. I suppose I hadn't moved on yet.

But soon after the divorce, Cho and Harry decided to move to Australia. Their custody of the kids would stop, but the kids would still spend some of their holidays there.

The day before they were meant to move, I found a note through the letterbox. Here is what it said:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I promised to tell you why I moved on. Its hard to explain, but I'll try._

_I gave up waiting. I realised it was too late._

_I gave up waiting. Now I have a happy new life._

_I gave up waiting. Because I thought you hated me._

_I gave up waiting. Because I realised, if you love something, you have to let it go._

_I gave up waiting. But I will never stop loving you._

_Goodbye,_

_Harry._

_P.S. I gave up waiting. So I hope you can too._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note: **So there's the oneshot! Its my first try, and I hope its good. Please review. And sorry for the sad ending!


End file.
